


Heart of Darkness

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But also Porn with a hella thicc n' good plot, But the sexual tension was so thicc I had to cut it with Stormbreaker, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers is a Good Bro, Carol isn't the bad guy, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint is just kinda there, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Friday is a good bro, Guess we're going to the Dark Side, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), I Tried, In fact she's legit, It's gonna be Plot with a side of Porn, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Kinda, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not super dark, Overpowered Reader, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Reader-Insert, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, So much for a slow burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, Superhero Sex, The Avengers - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thor Loves Strong Women, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Steve Rogers, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), We're goin to the Dark Side bois, hold on to your butts, shit's about to hit the fan, tony stark is a little shit, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: You're a strong hero in your own right. A selfless person who does anything she can to save those around her, be it from physical or emotional pain.Maybe that's why Steve Rogers can't seem to keep his eyes off of you.It started off innocently enough. He would watch you while you trained, impressed by your prowess and skill. The longer he looked, however, he couldn't help but notice the darkness beneath.Maybe that's why he's drawn to you. You're more alike than you think.





	1. These Are Hurried Times

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how this goes, this is my first shot at a semi-Dark!Steve. If there's enough love I might make it longer than just a one-shot.
> 
> Hit me up in the comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> Jimmy Eat World -- _Pain_

You huffed and snarled as you sparred with Thor in the Training Center, sweat beading on your brow as you blocked his punch. You tightened your grip on his fist, watching his eyes widen as you managed to hold him back with one hand. You roared as you used his surprise against him, slamming him into the mat with a well-timed foot to his stomach. Thor coughed and smiled up at you in approval. Your foot still pinned him to the mat as you waited for him to tap out. Your eyes battled for dominance, and Thor's grip found your ankle. He reversed your roles with a smooth movement, a smirk on his lips as he ground you into the floor. 

"Never underestimate your opponent. Even when you think victory is assured, there's always a chance they can turn the tables on you." 

Gasping for air, you tapped his shin and he helped you up. 

"Still, that was very good. You're strong, for a Midgardian." He smacked your back with pride. "Yes, I would be honored to fight at your side." 

Without another word, Thor turned to seek a shower. With a devilish expression you patted his ass as he left, earning a yelp from the large Asgardian and a snicker from the bench. 

Natasha congratulated you on passing your first test with a smile. 

"Nice job, kid! Thor doesn't usually warm up that quickly to our recruits. Congratulations."

You clasped hands with her, pride on your face.

"Yeah, well--he's a big softie underneath all of that meat." You snickered under your breath as Natasha let out a loud laugh. "He asked me to call him Uncle Thor yesterday at breakfast. I think people don't take the time to realize he's actually grown a lot since his first visit to Earth." 

She nodded solemnly, steepling her fingers as she took a glance at the door he'd disappeared behind. 

"He's a good man." With a sigh, she rose from her seat to cross the room. She grabbed a pair of pads and slipped them on. "Okay. Hit me with all you've got." 

You squinted at her. 

"Um... Are you sure?" 

Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes."

You swung and... you missed. She was three feet away. She shrugged playfully, as though she hadn't moved. _Okay._ So that's how this was gonna be. You and Natasha danced around the Training Center, unaware of the gaze boring into your backs. 

Steve tried to reassure himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong. After all, it was normal for a leader to take interest in his team's progress. He told himself this as he watched you inch closer and closer to actually hitting Natasha's hands, something that not even he'd been able to accomplish. He nearly salivated at the way your body moved, rippling with power and light as you darted around the mirrored room. 

He knew he should leave. It was beyond interest now, he understood that. Still, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from you. He wanted that body to be wrapped around him, arching from his touch, _screaming_ \--

Steve shook his head vigorously. _No_. You were his subordinate. You were his trainee. He was your mentor. He couldn't think things like that. Both of you had reputations to uphold. 

Technically, he wasn't even single to begin with. He'd been dating Sharon Carter on and off for the past few months, but he couldn't help but feel as though it were wrong. Peggy's niece wasn't her aunt. No matter how much he wanted her to, he couldn't bring her back. Letting himself be with the last shred of her memory... It seemed unfair to Sharon. Like he wasn't with her for _her_ , but for how she reminded him of the one he'd lost. 

Steve turned away and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he had to end it soon. He couldn't continue living the lie that his relationship with Sharon had become. 

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a loud _thud_ behind him. 

_No._ It couldn't be. _Right?_

His jaw nearly hit the floor. Natasha was stunned, a series of cracks in the mirror as she slid away from it, her eyes wide as she regarded you. Your fists were flickering with light and sparking with energy, a satisfied sigh escaping your lips as you stood down. 

"Are you alright?"

Your voice seemed to snap Steve out of his shock as you approached Natasha and helped her up, who was still staring at you in awe. 

"You predicted where I was going to be next." She finally snapped out of it and grinned like a madwoman, tackling you in a hug. "This is fantastic! Not even the grown men of the Avengers can hit me!" 

She bounced with the grace of a ballerina, pulling you around the room in a victory dance. Natasha noticed your observer and beamed wider. 

"Steve! Did you see what your recruit just did?!" She bounded over to him, chattering about your powers like a twitterpated fangirl. 

You chuckled softly to yourself and crossed to your gym bag, unwrapping the tape on your hands. Natasha's voice faded away as you breathed deeply, pulling yourself back to your center. You couldn't let your power go to your head. Pride was the undoing of the strong, and you wouldn't make the same mistake. 

"Quite impressive." 

You froze as the very familiar baritone cut through your mind. Your childhood crush, America's Golden Boy, the First Avenger, and your personal hero, stood at your side with his hands behind his back. His telltale military stance made your spine tingle as you dared to look at him through your eyelashes. 

"Thank you, sir." Your voice shuddered involuntarily as you stuffed the tape back in your bag. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

_Bend over and let me fuck you into that bench._

"Not really. Just observing our newest recruit." 

_Let me show you the meaning of pleasure. I'll ruin you for any other man._

He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, trying to shut out these intruding thoughts. 

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Hah. Sleep. Maybe some Netflix." You shrugged and started to head for the kitchen, the Captain keeping stride with you. 

"Nonsense. You should have some fun after a long day of training and orientation. Bucky, Sam and I are heading out later. I think Tony and Bruce are going to join us at the bar, if you'd like to come." 

You raised your eyebrow at him teasingly. 

"My! The great Captain America is condoning the intoxication of a minor! How far you've fallen from my previous perceptions of you, sir." 

He snorted. 

"You're _barely_ a minor. A month doesn't make much of a difference to any of _us_." He leveled his baby blue stare on you, a small playful smile playing on his lips. "Though, if you'd like, you and I can stay as the responsible, sober friends of the group."

You laughed. 

"Oh, like I'm going to go out drinking with the Avengers and end up being the designated driver. I'm drinking you suckers under the table if it's the last thing I do." 

Steve found himself smiling in spite of himself. You were really something. 

_You're going to be the death of me, darling._


	2. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end your successful first day as an Avenger with a night of drinking and shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song easily captures the mood of this chapter, not for lyrics necessarily but definitely in the aesthetic ;)
> 
> EDEN -- _sex_

You fidgeted uncomfortably as you waited in the lobby, feeling extraordinarily exposed. Your dress was probably too revealing for a night out with your superiors, but you'd received so many mixed messages from your drinking buddies that you'd had no idea where to begin. 

So, here you were, standing in six inch heels and a little black dress that was leaving very little to the imagination. It hugged your breasts nicely to your chest, with straps crisscrossing over your back to hold the fabric in place. The back was mostly open all the way down to your hips, where there was a little flared skirt that nicely accentuated your thighs. Pantyhose covered your legs, so at least you weren't showing _all_ of your skin; still, you shifted in your heels in anticipation, awaiting the judgmental stares of the men who would accompany you. 

In a moment of weakness, you darted into the kitchen and grabbed your favorite denim jacket and quickly slipped it on. It felt like hugging an old friend: reliable, familiar, safe. Rose embroidery dotted the worn denim, adding a nice splash of color to your otherwise monochromatic wardrobe. 

Sighing in relief, you crossed back to the lobby. _Jesus, guys. How long are ya gonna make a girl wait?_

You'd begun tapping your foot impatiently and were swinging your sparkly black clutch when the elevator doors dinged open. You shot to attention, shutting your eyes as you waited for the voices to exit the elevator. Your back was to it, probably for the better, and you struggled to calm your breathing. You felt eyes boring into your back. 

" _Damn_ , girl. It's a good thing we're taking you out. You need to _relax_. _Damn_." Sam patted your shoulder affectionately, his expression slackening when he saw your face. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's us." 

He ducked closer to your height, his warm chocolate eyes full of concern as he checked you over. 

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Sam couldn't see any outward injuries, but that only made him more worried. "Hey, c'mon, talk to me." 

You peeked at him through your eyelashes, spotting his brown leather jacket and a navy blue button-down shirt beneath it. Dark wash jeans and a leather belt were the only other things you had time to see before you shut your eyes again and chortled in agitation. 

"Hah! Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. Just worked myself up over nothing." You squared your shoulders and met his eyes for real this time, banishing your anxieties. "You ready to go?" 

He was obviously not convinced, but he thought better of pushing you. He shrugged and glanced behind you. 

"You ready, Buck? Where's Steve?" 

Bucky was turning in a slow circle, mild annoyance on his face as he searched for his friend. 

"Hell if I know. He's usually never late." He whipped out his phone and called Steve, "Yo! Where are you, we're all waiting around for you--!"

Before he could finish talking, the other elevator slid open with a chime. Steve stepped out and hung up his phone, a smirk on his face as Bucky scowled at him. 

_Damn. Shit. Holy fuck._

You knew you were in trouble. Steve was wearing a fitted white button-down, a black silk tie, and black slacks. Over his shoulder he'd slung a blazer with red inner trim. 

He'd shaved since you'd seen him last. He was looking absolutely _delicious_ in his precisely tailored attire. 

"Let's roll." Steve winked at you as he lead the way out of the building, Sam at his side, with you and Bucky bringing up the rear. 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he snorted in disbelief. 

"Oh, brother. He's really laying it on thick tonight." The Winter Soldier glanced over at you, possibly for the first time, and nearly jumped. "Holy shit!"

"What?" You were alarmed by his sudden outburst. "Is something wrong?"

Bucky observed you incredulously. He'd stopped walking, and you did too, several feet ahead of Bucky as you looked back to watch him. You silently observed each other for a moment. 

Bucky looked good, you had to admit. His long hair was pulled up into a topknot and he was wearing a black Henley with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. His black leather biker jacket was clutched in his metal fist, his lips slightly parted as he watched you with piercing eyes. 

Suddenly, he broke out in a rare grin. A small laugh escaped him as he started walking again, shoving his other hand in the pockets of his jeans. 

"I guess I know why Steve's looking so over-the-top tonight." He peeked at you and snorted again at your bewildered expression. "Oh come on, kid. Not even _you_ could be _that_ oblivious."

You didn't reply, so he laughed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Oh, man... Spangles has a crush on you, sweetheart." Bucky gave you a once-over. "At least now I understand why." 

Your jaw hit the floor. 

"Exc _use_ **me** , you little shit!" You punched his flesh shoulder in irritation, your face flaming as you sped to try to catch up with the other two up ahead. "Steve doesn't feel that way for me, I'm too inexperienced. Besides, isn't he engaged to What's-Her-Name?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"Please. If you knew Steve, you'd understand. He and Sharon have been going through a bit of a rough patch, recently. It seems as though someone new has caught his eye, and Sharon isn't a fan of that. Namely, you."

You chewed on your lip as you thought it over, walking in pace with Bucky as Steve and Sam waited at the entrance to the club. 

"Ladies enter free, but you three are gonna have to pay." 

The bouncer was a behemoth of a man, well over six feet and with skin darker than you'd ever seen before. He stood right in front of the entrance, his large frame blocking it just enough so that you could enter comfortably, but the men behind you wouldn't be able to. 

"Sorry, boys," You cooed. You flashed them a flirty wave and slipped inside while they paid the fee. 

The club was beautiful. Blue and purple neon lights pulsed softly in time with the music, snaking around the ceiling like a river from one end to the other. There was a large open area in the middle with an elevated mirrored section, what you presumed to be the dance floor. Booths and alcoves were all over the edge of the room, places for couples to find privacy and reprieve from the music and lights. A stage right in front of the mirrored floor held a band that seemed vaguely familiar as they crooned about one night stands and the regrets that they brought. 

At the opposite end from the stage, the bar was also lit with neon tubing. Pink, purple, and blue faded into one another smoothly in front of the mirrored wall, creating the illusion of infinite lights traveling through space. The bartender was in a purple vest and white shirt as he cleaned the bar, seeming to notice your entrance. 

"First lady of the evening! Your drinks are on the house tonight, Miss," He offered you a smooth wink and indicated at a seat. "Please, make yourself comfortable. What can I start you off with?" 

"How about a Piña Colada?" You smiled at his intrigued expression. "I like sweet drinks. Alcohol by itself is too bitter for me." 

"Indeed," He mused thoughtfully. 

Sam sidled up to you when you began sipping your drink. 

"Jesus. You would not believe how much they charge to get into a place like this." He sighed heavily as you felt the space beside you fill as well, "You'd think they're collecting donations to feed starving children or something, but nope! Just overpriced alcohol and music." 

You couldn't help but smile at his little rant. Sam and Bucky ordered their drinks and brought you to a booth on the other side of the room. It faced the main door so that you could tell when Tony and Bruce arrived. You slid into the booth next to Steve and were quickly squished into him as Bucky slid in next, with Sam on the other side of the table. You glared at Bucky, but he smiled innocently as he perused the snack menu as though he had no idea what he'd just done. 

Steve's arm snaked around to the back of your seat, resting above your shoulders but not touching them. 

"So, you must be super pumped, eh, Rookie?" Sam's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You're an Avenger! How's it feel?"

You tittered nervously for a second, trying to take off the constricting denim that encased you. 

"Ah, well, you know--it's a little daunting to say the least, but I'm excited. I can't wait until I actually get to prove myself in the field."

"As much as I admire your enthusiasm, let us hope that nothing happens that's Avenger-worthy for a while." Steve solemnly sipped a frothy glass of Pepsi. "When we're all called in, it means disaster has struck. Allow us to enjoy this time of peace." 

You sank into yourself a little, feeling like a chastised child. Steve noted your discomfort and cleared his throat. 

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with wanting to take part in hero work. You have nothing to prove to us. You're welcome to fill your time helping whoever you can when you're not on call or in training." 

Bucky snickered. 

"Among other things." 

Steve shot him a warning look and you swore you could have felt the two men press in closer to you. 

"Hey, it's them!" You waved Bruce and Tony over to your booth, beaming. "Hi, guys! Glad you could make it!" 

Tony smirked at you (either for your enthusiasm or for your attire, you'd probably never know) and took a seat next to Sam. Bruce sat at the outer edge of the table, looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Ah, well. There was the promise of booze, so I had to make an appearance." Tony quirked an eyebrow. "So, sweet stuff, how's training going? Did Point Break absolutely kick your ass?" 

Bruce let out a small chuckle. 

"Gee, Tony, don't you listen when Natasha is talking to you?" 

"I have to keep track of so much information! If you did what I do, you'd learn to tune people out, too!" 

"Well, you should _tune_ _in_ to Natasha more often! You _do_ realize she's a world-class black operative assassin who could absolutely kill you in your sleep?" Bruce sighed in exasperation and jabbed his thumb at his friend. "Can you believe this guy?" 

You hid your laughter with a few big gulps of your drink. 

"In any case--" Tony huffed but stayed quiet nonetheless, "--our new recruit here actually gave Thor a run for his money. She even landed a hit on Nat." 

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he frantically looked from you to Bruce and back again. 

"Wait--you can't be serious." Tony coughed and observed you with a new set of eyes. "Damn, kid. What the hell do you need _us_ for?"

That brought a chorus of laughter around the table as your ears became hot. You sputtered in embarrassment. 

_"Hey!_ Sheer power isn't _everything!_ You guys have a lot more _experience_ than I do, and skill, a-and--!" You growled in annoyance. "God. Why do I even try." 

Four faces stared expectantly at Steve, who remained cool as a cucumber. 

"What? Nothing?" Sam smirked. 

"She's an adult. I'm not going to tell her to watch her language for something as small as that." Still, he couldn't hide his amusement. "If I tell her to watch her language, it's going to be for a hell of a lot worse than saying God's name out of context." 

_When I tell you to watch your language, it's going to be in a **much** different context. Hopefully with my face between your thighs. _

Four faux gasps rose from the table. 

_"Whaaaaat?_ Did our lovely, pure Captain just _swear?"_

"I believe he _did!_ Why, _Captain!_ There's a lady present!"

You snorted and rolled your eyes at the sarcasm around the table. 

"Are you done?" 

"Oh, we're quite finished." Tony winked. "Anyways, enough with the distractions. Let's get _shit_ -faced and dance until the sun comes up!" 

Bruce sighed but followed his friends with an apologetic glance at you. 

"I've got to keep an eye on them, so they don't do anything too stupid. It was great seeing you again, kid." 

With that, you found yourself sandwiched between two very large males. 

You drummed your fingers on the wood nervously, feeling boxed in.

"So... Neither of you can get drunk, huh?" 

Bucky smiled down at you. 

"No, we can't. Our metabolisms run four to five times higher than a normal human's."

"Don't you want to join the others, Buck? Help Banner keep an eye on our easily-inebriated friends?" Steve offered a forced smile at his friend, hoping he'd get the hint. 

Bucky avoided your gaze as he sighed deeply and left the booth. Steve visibly relaxed and let out his pent-up breath. He smiled down at you softly, his eyes holding something you'd never seen in them before, something that reminded you of--

You shut your eyes tightly, your breath shallow as you almost imperceptibly scooted away from him. Steve felt it and his heart sank. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be too forward--"

"No! Steve, it's not you, ugh I'm sorry. No. It's not your fault." You hid your face in your hands, feeling heat rush to your ears. 

His hands hovered around your form, unsure how to make it better. 

"What's wrong?"

You took a few deep breaths and scooted closer to him, allowing Steve to envelop you in his arms. 

"I swear it's not your fault, Steve." You finally deigned to meet his eyes, feeling the memories swimming behind your own. "You reminded me of someone for a split second." 

Steve felt his heart break in two. The fear he'd seen in your eyes... it had been so desperate and unsuspecting, like a deer in headlights. Whoever had dared to hurt you... Steve wanted their head on a pike. 

He shook himself dazedly, feeling the darkness stirring in him as he struggled to keep it at bay. No, you didn't need someone else with such uncontrollable demons. You needed him to be the perfect Symbol of Peace, the protector of the innocent, Captain Steven Rogers--

So, for now, he would tamp it down. The animal could wait. 

Instead, Steve tightened his hold on you. As long as he had to, he would wait for you. Patience was often rewarded handsomely, in his experience. He would be your knight for now. After all, if he played his cards right, he could still end up dominating your fiery little self, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering about her dress (like if I described it really badly) it's based on a dress I have which can be found here: https://www.lulus.com/products/believe-in-love-black-backless-skater-dress/516142.html


	3. Glow in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wanted-- _Glow in the Dark_

In a sudden surge of anger at yourself for being weak, you pulled away from Steve with a determined look on your face. 

"So, do you plan on joining them anytime soon?" You asked defiantly. 

Steve shook his head in confusion. 

"No. Why?"

"Then what the fuck are we still doing here?"

Feeling the urge to work out your nervous energy, you grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the booth, pulling him towards the increasingly crowded dance floor.

Steve had to tamp back down the excitement that had risen in his chest. When you'd yanked him to his feet like that, he'd expected that he would have the chance to take you sooner than he'd thought. But now that you were leading him to a pulsing floor with people swarming together, he began to feel completely out of his depth. 

"But, I--I can't dance!" It was hard to hear him over the music, but you smiled all the same. 

"Neither can I! It's all about having fun!" 

With a mischievous grin you proceeded to lead him up the rest of the steps to the elevated floor, his eyes wide and filled with wonder as he watched the gyrating forms. 

"You call _this_ dancing!?"

"Sure! It's easy!"

You began bouncing on the balls of your feet and swaying your hips in time with the beating bass, drawing Steve's eyes to the way you stepped and moved. Unsure, he began to follow your lead, stepping in time with the music and slowly moving his hips. 

_Holy fuck, he was made for this._ As you watched the achingly slow way he rotated his hips and flexed his torso with the music, you couldn't help but note what an effective stripper or exotic dancer he could have been. You had to shake yourself from your thoughts and focused on the music, on moving your feet and swaying in time. 

Steve had to admit, it was actually pretty fun. He never knew his body could move like that; and the way your eyes blew out when you watched him was just icing on the cake. Still, he didn't press the matter. He knew he'd have plenty of opportunities to make you scream later on. 

The songs transitioned seamlessly from one to the next, this one faster and with a heavier bass drop. The giant speakers pulsed with energy and light, allowing you to feel the sound in your chest cavity and resonating through your organs. 

Steve got shoved into you by a stream of exiting girls, all squealing and screeching in excitement. He noticed how close he was to you, and the wall of people that prevented him from giving you any more space. Seeming to notice this as well, you gave him a low smirk and began grinding against him, pressing your body into his at his sudden embarrassment. He quickly recovered, though, and met your smile with a suggestive one of his own. Steve pressed his pelvis against your hip, allowing you to feel the hardness that tented in his pants. He raised an eyebrow at your titillated (and almost scandalized) expression, but his focus was drawn away from you at the last second. 

You found yourself sandwiched between two large men. Bucky grinned down at you and offered you a red fruity drink that tasted like a smoothie with a slight kick. The music was being talked over by a DJ at the front of the room, his voice effectively drowning out the music for a few beats. 

"You girls having fun?" Bucky teased. 

"More fun, now that you're here." You winked at him and felt Steve tense behind you. 

Was it evil? Maybe. But was it fun? Absolutely.

You deliberately pivoted so that you were facing Bucky, but more importantly, so that Steve's (ahem) problem was firmly nestled against your ass. You felt him gasp and groan slightly as you beamed up at Bucky innocently, asking him how the others were doing. 

"Tony is... Tony. Drunker than hell. Now, apparently, he's lecturing some poor girl on his knowledge of thermonuclear astrophysics." He snickered softly and glanced around. "Sam was here just a minute ago, and Bruce left to get us some refills. How are you two holding up?"

You giggled softly as you ran a finger over his metal arm.

"Well, you know. A few light felonies, some arson, some exhibitionism." At his laughter, you felt Steve tense some more. "You guys about ready to get out of here?"

Bucky sighed dramatically. 

_"Already?_ But we were just getting started!" Bucky stuck his tongue out between his toothy grin playfully and began to spin away. "I'll round up the boys and we can head out." 

You felt Steve's grip tighten around your arm as he spun you around, the flashing lights illuminating the intensity in his eyes. He seemed hellbent on making you lose all sense of the others as he began dancing again, with you still pressed close to his body. He rotated his hips in a deliciously slow, decadent way, letting you feel what you were doing to him. His gaze never left you as Steve did his damndest to get a rise out of you. 

He _almost_ succeeded, too. But, you weren't some sweet, doe-eyed little innocent that had never been kissed. If anything, you were probably more well-versed in the art of seduction than he was, which put you at a gross advantage. 

Now, he was _absolutely_ making you hornier than hell. That was never a question. But as far as you were concerned, this was a test of your endurance. How long could you go before jumping America's Golden Boy? If _this_ was his best effort, you could wait quite a while. 

Still, you didn't mind the display. 

His muscles flexed as he moved, the dress shirt clinging to his damp torso in an almost obscene way. He swiped his tongue over his teeth provocatively, lingering slightly over his upper canine as he let his lip twitch up in what could be construed as a snarl. 

Steve was internally having the struggle of his life. It was taking _all_ of his self-control to not bend you over and start rutting into you right then and there, in the middle of the large crowd and the pulsing music. You drove him absolutely crazy in a way he couldn't describe. 

Under the neon lights, you practically glowed. Not even in the conventional way that the other women here did, being lit up with the scattered hues of pink and blue. You glowed from within. It was as though you were the source of all light in the room, and that everything else was a poor comparison. The black of your dress perfectly contrasted with the skin that seemed to shine on its own, sending beams of light shattering in all colors of the rainbow from your hair and eyes. 

It occurred to him that this effect could have been what compelled Bucky to approach you. Even now, his eyes were locked on you and he couldn't find the strength to look away. He wanted to hoard your light to himself and be the only one to admire it...

At the same time, though, he wanted to lift you up and amplify you for everyone else to admire. He wanted you to be acknowledged as the most beautiful, the strongest... _his_ perfect girl. 

Ah...

No. 

His _perfect_ _woman_. "Girl" was too crass and crude a term to be applied to you. You exuded the easy class and grace of someone who was unaware of their true worth; who expected nothing in return for their kindness. A truly _good person._

At this point he noticed that he was no longer moving. He was just standing there as he stared at you, gently holding your hands in his as he brought them up to his lips, to kiss them each in turn. Concern etched on your face as you recognized the sudden absence of lust in his eyes. _Lust_ you could deal with... But now you were concerned that there was something actually wrong. Steve knew there was nothing wrong, but it's not like he was about to tell _you_ that.

You were pulled from your intent searching of one another by Bucky's hand on your shoulder, leading the way for the three of you to get off of the main floor. 

There was a rush of cold night air as the three of you exited the club, the companionable silence enveloping you in a welcoming change to the constant noise inside. 

" _Hey_ , guys!" Tony seemed surprisingly together considering how much he'd had to drink. According to Bucky, Tony'd had _at least_ six shots in 30 minutes, and _those_ were the ones that he _saw_.

You smirked at the lilt to his words as the three of you caught up. _Oh_ yeah, you could smell it on him. 

"Ya missed some _pretty_ great she-she--" Tony hiccupped, "-- _Shenanigans!_ " 

"Wow. Four syllables from Drunk Tony is like a sign from God. He needs to get to bed, like, _now_."

"I concur." Bruce seemed a little worse for wear. He lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "They made me take shots from a woman's stomach!" 

You snickered softly. 

"Okay, guys. Fun's over. Time to head home." 

"Haaaayyy--Why am I the only one who's positively knackered? Why aren't there clothes flying everywhere?" Tony sent a pointed look at you. "Where's my threesome?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Yup. It's past his bedtime."

Somehow, all of you managed to make it back to the compound in one piece. 

"I thought you were supposed to be watching his alcohol intake!" Pepper glided forward urgently, her eyes accusatory and directed at Bruce and Sam. 

"Hey, we _did!"_ Sam shot back. 

"He's sneaky," Bruce added. "Tony actually managed to win an astrophysics argument while wasted!" 

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. 

"What am I going to do with you three?" Finally seeming to notice the rest of you, Pepper shifted her stance tiredly. "Can you at least get him upstairs safely? Before he... _finds_ anything more?"

She sent a seething glare down at her husband, knowing fully well that he had squirreled away alcohol and snacks all over the building. With a quick nod, you scooped up Tony and Bucky accompanied you into the elevator, earning an icy stare from Steve and many slurred protests from Tony. 

You held the billionare-playboy-philanthropist bridal style, earning a smile from Bucky. 

"Did you _see_ Steve's face when you stepped in the elevator?" You mused.

He snorted. 

"How could I have missed it?" 

The elevator dinged and you made sure Tony made it safe and sound into his bed, where he promptly fell asleep.

Back in the elevator, Bucky stopped it between floors, turning to look at you. 

"So... where do you stand on the whole Steve thing?"

"I... I, I don't know, honestly. He's my hero, he's hot, he's smart--" You paused, searching for words. "I just don't know if he's right for me though. He's my _boss_ , of all things. If things didn't work out, he could throw me out of the Avengers, and all of my hard work would be for nothing."

Bucky observed you thoughtfully, his mouth curving down slightly. 

"Steve isn't normally one for rash decisions, kiddo." He scratched his beard. "Still... I've never seen him be _that_ jealous. Not even with Peggy."

He sighed and leaned against the glass of the elevator, turning his gaze to the floor between you. 

"To be honest, it's probably because he knows I'm attached to you." 

You met his eyes in surprise. 

"Hey, don't look so scared!" He threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm the one who voted you in, after all. You were supposed to become the perfect addition to our team..." 

Bucky tried (and failed) to hide the blush in his cheeks. You felt the same heat in your own, but you didn't stop him. You wanted to hear this straight from the horse's mouth.

"All this time, you needed me to be your friend, so that's where I drew the line. After this conversation, if you're uncomfortable in any way, we will never speak of this again. It's just that when he started talking about you, and the things he wanted to do to you..." He met your eyes, pure intentions swimming in them. "... I couldn't help but think that you deserved better than to be the slab of meat that fulfilled his fantasies." 

You felt your heart warm towards this man. You nodded once, in determination, and hit the elevator button. To his quizzical and expectant expression, you gave him a devious grin. 

"The way I see it, the outcome of this situation is still up in the air. You've got the advantage here, because Steve isn't aware that there's an actual contest going on." 

Bucky stared at you, waiting for you to clarify. You huffed in exasperation. 

"You get to compete for my affections, Goober. Classic chivalry, ya know? Knights competing for the heart of the fair maiden?"

 _Ah._ Bucky understood. 

He smiled warmly. 

"That isn't a no." 

You laughed as your floor opened up before you. 

"No, Bucky. It isn't a no." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected, but not unwelcome ending, amirite? 
> 
> Ah well, feedback is always appreciated my dudes :)


	4. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter was daunting because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

Bucky kissed you on the cheek sweetly before letting the elevator doors slide shut. His heart thrummed in his chest, excitement picking up his mood. _You hadn't said no_. James Buchanan Barnes had a chance with you, and that was enough to have him floating on Cloud 9 for at least a week. 

Well... That is, until his floor yawned open before him to see Steve standing in front of the doors, his arms crossed and his eyes dark. 

_Shit._

"Hey, Stevie. How you doing?" Bucky went for joviality as he shucked off his jacket and went deeper into his suite, feeling dark blue orbs boring holes into his back. 

Bucky began to lose hope the longer Steve stayed silent. Okay, Steve was actually mad, then. Bucky began to undress and get ready for bed, finally settling on a soft grey v-neck and blue flannel pants. He came back to the main area, his bare feet slapping on the polished marble, and plopped down onto a couch. Bucky indicated for his friend to sit, somewhat impatiently. He raised an eyebrow as his friend lowered himself onto a chair rather stiffly.

"Got something on your mind, Steve?" 

"You know damn well what." Cap's voice was dark and stilted. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't play innocent with me." 

Bucky let his face slacken, losing any relaxed pretense. 

"If you _knew_ me, Steve, you would understand I would never try to hurt you." Pain seeped from Bucky's voice, even as a small peck of guilt prodded at his mind.

"I _do_ know you, Bucky! I know you're going to go all in, get too attached, and fall into a horrible place if she doesn't feel the same!" Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to see you attempt again, Buck. I know how you operate. You'll be so obsessed and twitter-pated for a while, and when she loses interest, you'll be _crushed_. I don't want her to toy with you."

Bucky snorted and crossed his arms. 

" _Oh_ , and what is it that you think she's doing with _you_ , Steve?" Bucky leaned forward, his eyes burning as his friend's expression went blank. "She's scared to be involved with you, Cap. She thinks if you break her heart (or vice versa) that you'll kick her from the Avengers. She doesn't know you, not really. She sees you as her childhood hero, maybe someone to bang to put a notch in her belt, but you're not her true love." 

Steve's face hardened, all semblance of empathy gone from his voice as he spoke. 

"What I do is none of your concern, Barnes." His voice was dangerous as it continued to pick up in volume. "You _will_ stand down."

Both men froze as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal you in a bathrobe, nose scrunched as you rubbed your eyes with your glasses bobbing in your hand. You'd already taken out your contacts for the night and had to squint in the near-total darkness at the taut silhouettes standing mere inches from each other. 

"Hey, what's going on? You're gonna wake up the whole tower." You stifled a yawn and blinked furiously as you struggled to focus on them. 

Steve stood rigidly next to Bucky, neither one wanting to move. Eyes still narrowed to slits, you snorted. 

"I'm not a fucking T-Rex, guys. I may not be able to see more than your silhouettes, but I know you're there. Staying frozen isn't gonna do you any good." 

Reveling in your self-amusement, you plopped down onto one of the plush armchairs with a small smirk on your face. Waiting.

If they knew you (and they reasonably did) there was no way you were leaving until you got what you wanted. Steve sagged under your blurry gaze and sank into the couch across the coffee table from you, letting his head fall into his hands. 

"It's your rodeo, Buck." Steve relented. 

"Ugh. Throw me under the bus, why don'tcha." Bucky sighed and shook his head, but didn't shy away from the question. "We were talking about you, Sweet Cheeks."

"Huh. Okay. Why?" You tilted your head to one side like a confused puppy. _Fuck, she's cute when she's sleepy._

"Steve's my best friend and I'm trying to look out for him. But you're also my friend. So there's a little bit of conflict of interest here, see?"

"How so? I wasn't aware of anything." Your grin told a different story, but neither man wanted to attempt to unpack this whole... _situation_ tonight. 

"Good. Then I guess it's settled." Bucky moved to guide both of his guests toward the elevator. "Now, if you don't mind, I think all of us should be in bed."

"Oo, Bucky. Never took you to be the threesome type." You snickered before waving it off sloppily. "I'm just kidding! The look on your face, priceless..." 

If you had your glasses on, you would have seen the way that Steve tensed when you made that comment. But you were _way_ too tired to take notice of his little... problem.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave, I can take a hint. Just, _please_ , next time keep your lovers' quarrels down to a dull roar. I need plenty of beauty sleep, you know." With a goofy wink and a shot of finger guns at Bucky, you shut the elevator doors on you and Steve.

You had time to blink before you found yourself trapped in the cage of two very big arms. Steve's breath was heavy and warm on your forehead as he let his face sink close to yours, his nose brushing your cheek as he moved to whisper in your ear. 

"I don't know what you're playing at, honey, but I _know_ that you're aware of _this_." Steve's voice was a low, guttural growl as he breathed into your ear. 

His teeth tugged at your earlobe gently, his exhale shuddering as he adjusted his stance around you. Steve moved in close enough for you to feel his arousal against your Avengers™️ issued sweatpants. He never got closer than that, though. Steve would never cross that line with you unless you begged for it. 

Well, _fuck_. Maybe you weren't going to win this fight, after all. 

Steve's cologne was still rich and enticing, and the feel of his breath on your neck just made you want to move into him and ask for more. You struggled to gather your thoughts and act rationally, but in all reality, you knew that no matter what, Steve would eventually win. It was only a matter of time. He was patient and he _wanted_ you, which meant that no matter how many times you resisted and exercised self control, you wouldn't be able to stay away forever. He was intoxicating.

You stifled a moan when he made a small little circle with his hips to remind you he was still there. He grinned and dragged his bottom lip between his teeth in the way he knew drove you mad. 

"Hmm? I'm sorry, honey, but I can't hear you. What is it that you want?" He dipped his head to breathe in your scent, the light smell of your shampoo and body wash mixed with the smell of your dryer sheets. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck--_

The sound of the elevator reaching your floor saved you only momentarily. Steve drew back so that you could escape into your room. He smirked in the near-darkness at your collectibles, at the many... _many_ pieces that pertained to his moniker. His come-hither stare, combined with him suddenly ditching his shirt-- _fuck_ , it was too much, and you let out a lust-filled moan. Still, irritated that you weren't going to win, you managed to find it within your faculties to level a glare at your commanding officer from your perch at the bedpost. 

"Are you sure you can handle what you're asking for, _old man?"_

His lip curled into a snarl. 

"Fuck you," Steve growled. 

Now, normally, you would have made _all_ of the jokes about America's Golden Boy using the F-bomb. But, right now, you had other, more pressing plans. 

"Get over here and do it yourself, you coward." 

You were in trouble, now. That was all the incentive he needed.

He lost all of his clothes in the distance between you as Steve surged forward and shoved you back onto your bed. 

"Clothes. Now." The sudden, familiar command in his voice sent chills down your spine. 

You obeyed, slipping out of your loose t-shirt. Steve relieved you of your sweatpants in one fluid movement before settling on top of you on all fours. He towered over you, his frame taut and impressive as he took in the sight of your naked body. 

Scars littered your skin everywhere he looked. Without counting the ones on your arms and thighs, he could see twenty-eight stab wounds on your torso, both old and new. His eyes softened and his stance weakened as he sighed looked away with difficulty. _Okay_. Steve offered you a soft smile. His planned ravaging could wait. For now, Steve wanted to _love_ you. 

Steve's eyelids fluttered as he gently lowered himself down to kiss your stomach, his hands sliding up and down your sides at a languid pace. His touch was beautiful. His callused hands and fingertips caressed you in a way that you hadn't expected, but relished all the same. Hero work was dangerous, and Steve knew that. It was your ability to survive and still wreak havoc at death's doorstep that he had first admired. But it was everything else that drew him to you again and again.

Oh, he still wanted to absolutely fuck you until you couldn't walk. He wanted to hurt you and make you scream and have you begging for his mercy and sweet release. He wanted to make you cry with the force of his pleasure and to mark you as his.

But he'd be damned if he didn't worship you like a fucking goddess for your first time together. 

"Prepare to eat your words, sweetheart."


End file.
